I know I'm brave- Submit your own character: open
by I believe in nargles too
Summary: I've never seen this been done. If you wish to have a character in this please press in the link that will bring you into the inside of this story. Please don't be put off by this summary. There's really nothing to say that the title doesn't already tell you.
1. Chapter 1

**So, recently I began thinking and I discovered something. The Divergent fandom has like,** **no SYOC's despite the fact that I think it could work really well as that sort of story.**

 **So I took it upon myself to create one.**

 **The plot is your character has transferred to (or stayed in) Dauntless**

 **There will be 20 slots open. 10 transfers and** **10 stickers I will update each time a slot is taken and like normal when each slot is taken I'll start.**

 **I chose Dauntless as we know most about the way the initiation works. It will be no war, but no characters from the book will be in it. The initiation will be similar to the one described but we may or may not have someone as cruel as Eric. That's for you to decide.**

 **There will also be cuts, so whilst I start with 20 initiates, like in the books it'll be down to 10. This story will tell the tale of their initiation and maybe at the end a bit about what their future job will be.**

 **There isn't a prolouge as there isn't really anything to say.**

 **Rules:**

 **No Mary Sues**

 **No Gary Stues**

 **Submit by PM**

 **You can submit as many as 5 (A lot because I'm not sure how many people will be interested)**

 **There will be trainers but they won't have a POV. I'm accepting submittions for them but I don't really have a form worked out. If you want you can submit ideas through review.**

* * *

 **Initiate Form**

Name

Age (I know they're 16 but was it just their birthday or are they about to turn 17)

Gender

Faction of Origin

How has this faction influenced them

Why did they stay/transfer

Aptitude test result (please only make Divergent if you really have to)

Appearence

Height

Weight

Personality

Backstory

Family

Mental State

Are they friendly

Are they likely to get through initiation?

Likely rank

Skills (rate them out of 10)

Hand to hand

Knives

Guns

Keeping calm under pressure

 **Taken:**

 **Dauntless- Erin Roca**

 **Dauntless-** **Zoe Ignis**

 **Dauntless-**

 **Dauntless** **Ariana Becker**

 **Dauntless**

 **Dauntless**

 **Dauntless**

 **Dauntless**

 **Dauntless**

 **Dauntless**

 **Transfer- Monique Emmerson- Candor**

 **Transfer- Ace Thade- Erudite**

 **Transfer-** **Brandon Thompson- Candor**

 **Transfer- Elia Strong- Erudite**

 **Transfer- Ni Queen- Candor**

 **Transfer-**

 **Transfer** **Alexander Suisai- Amity**

 **Transfer** **Seraphine Suisai- Amity**

 **Transfer-** **Hannah Lorence- Erudite**

 **Transfer Leander Rosso- Amity**

 **I thought I had a transfer called** **Julia Autumn-Spring but I can't find her so that slot is reopened though whoever submitted her can resend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monique Emmerson**

 **~Candor~**

 _ **We all want someone to notice, but as soon as they do, we wish they never did.**_

 **\- Emmabethwritingfanfics**

How many people have I lied to? My parents, my grandparents, my teachers.

Being in Candor, I should have no problem telling the truth about anything but I can't. I guess that means I'm not brave either. Yet I still got a Dauntless result.

Erudite wasn't an option. I was too dumb. Amity could be an option but I could never be happy 24/7. Or even 0/0 I guess. Candor wasn't an option due to how long I've been lying. That leaves only Abnegation or Dauntless.

And believe me- I do not look good in gray.

My grandparents think I'm the perfect Candor. My family has been in there for as many generations as they can remember. Telling me stories of old ancestors is the only time they talk to me other than for criticism.

They don't abuse me or anything. They just ignore me. I try to make allowances for them- just say it's their way of grieving for my parents, but it's been nearly ten years since my parents died.

People tend not to believe me when I tell them it happened. A lie detector machine exploded killing everyone in the room- them and a criminal. It's such stupid, dumb bad luck it's almost hilarious in a twisted way.

I should have chosen my faction last year really. My birthday is a day after the chosing ceremony. Whether that's good or bad luck is undetermined yet.

I sit in my section for seemingly years, watching colour after colour. Some changing some staying. Finally my name is called.

I go up to the stage and walk over with confident steps. Instead of my palm, I prick my finger with the knife. I don't wanna get like, Herpes or anything. I hold my finger over the bloodstained coals and after squeezing my finger lightly, a drop of blood drips out, sizzling over the coals.

 **Ace Thade**

 **~Erudite~**

 ** _There is always light at the end of the tunnel - if there isn't, it's not a tunnel ..._**

 **-VortexWind**

People say you don't remember your infancy. But let me tell you, I can remember my father falling and turning red before his chest stopped heaving pretty damn clearly.

I was two.

You're probably expecting me to be pretty fucked up- foaming at the mouth and all that shit. But no, except from the ocassional nightmare I'm pretty okay.

Having literally the best mother in the world probably helped a lot. She and Olivia- my little brat of a sister are the only things that made the choice between Erudite and Dauntless hard.

But honestly- I have to get out of the stuffiness of Erudite. People wear fucking fake glasses for gods sake! They think it makes them look smart but I think they're just... making a spectacle of their self.

Thank the fuck my Mom was never like that. The only one in my family who wears glasses is Olivia, and she's actually short sighted so, ya know, she kinda needs them.

Yesterday's test honestly just cemented what I already knew. Killing the dog wasn't really fun, but I wasn't exactly gonna take my chances with them teeth. It was weird, I was so certain it was real whilst it was happening but then when I woke up it seemed so dumb.

My result was Dauntless, like expected. Last night I talked to mom. We'd talked about it before, when I first expressed interest she even got me some fake weapons to practice with, just in case. But once I'd made my end decision I knew I had to say goodbye properly. I would have been an asshole son not to. There was crying but like I knew she would be, she was supportive.

I'm not sure what Olivia will choose to be honest. She's smart- really smart, but I think she'd love Amity with how hyper she can be. I've literally never seen her still for more than 5 seconds.

When my name is called, I walk up onto the stage, taking slow but deliberate steps. I give a small wave in the general direction of Mom before making a shallow cut and allowing my blood to go into the coals.

 **I'll be releasing two at a time, in the pattern, pair of** **transfers, pair of initiates. I am not a long writer but I hope these are okay.**

 **Constructive criticism welcomed.**


End file.
